This is just bloody perfect
by Radioactive-Kinkajou
Summary: Willow has fallen in love with a boy via magics, and is trying to change to him into a girl with a spell. Spike happens to interrupt it and... well... ever wonder what spike would look like in dress?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters.

*This takes place season 7. It's the episode where a boy at Sunnydale has a magic football jacket that makes it so that any girl that looks at it falls in love with him and Anya, Willow, Dawn, and Buffy are tying to win his love.*

To set the story, Willow is currently in the middle of making a spell that will make it so that RJ ( wearer of one magic football jacket) will turn into a girl.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The orb of magic pulsed beneath the red-headed witch's fingers.  
She was just about to complete the spell that would that would change her love, RJ's , gender.  
Soon he would be a she, and then she could truly make him ( soon to be her) her's. The last incantation came from her lips. She concentrated on his face. This was a vital point of the spell. She could not be distracted in the least or-

Spike sauntered onto the front porch of Buffy's house, where currently Willow was preforming the spell. "Hey Red, what'cha doing?"

A reflex, Willow turned to look at him. Spike clouded her thoughts. The ball of magic energy throbbed and hummed and shot a blast of blue magic at Spike. "What The-" The blond vampire managed to get out before blue energy hit him and he fell backwards, unconscious.

"Oh shoot. Now I have to do it all over again." Willow grumbled as she dragged Spike into the house.

################################################################################

Buffy tossed the football jacket onto the fire. As she an Dawn watched it go up in flames,  
their minds began to clear. They could see how stupid and petty they were being over just one boy.  
And as their minds cleared, so did Willow's.

################################################################################

She dropped Spike mid drag. As he landed with a thump on the floor, Willow clapped a hand to her forehead. She couldn't believe how much of an idiot she'd been. And over a boy! A male!The red-head sighed and turned her attention back to Spike. Looked like the effects hadn't taken hold yet, but she had better start researching how to reverse it. Then again... it would be pretty hilarious to see the effects on Spike. He'd be pissed at her, sure. But it would be worth it. Willow sighed and walked over to the phone. She dialed a couple numbers and waited for him to pick up.  
After the second ring Xander answered, "Who is this?"

" A certain red-head who may have almost destroyed the world."

" Oh, hi Willow."

" Listen, I sorta accidentally hit Spike with a gender switching spell.... could you pick him up and bring him over to your apartment? I need to research on how to switch him back."

" A gender switching spell? Heh. Serves him right. Yeah Will, be right over."

Xander hung up the phone and Willow went over to Spike. "Sorry" Willow said, an apologetic smile on her lips. She knew he couldn't hear her, but she felt better saying it all the same. Willow sighed and went to the desk in Buffy's living room, dragging the book that had the gender switching spell along with her. She sat down in the chair and opened the the musty age-ridden book. It was going to be a long night.

###################################################################################

To be updated very soon! Just wanted to get this part on here. Oh, I'm not the best speller in the world, so if there's any misspellings in here, let me know. Comments are lovely. Thank you! 3

- Alice Everafter


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of these characters.

*This takes place season 7. It's the episode where a boy at Sunnydale has a magic football jacket that makes it so that any girl that looks at it falls in love with him and Anya, Willow, Dawn, and Buffy are tying to win his love*

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Xander dragged the unconscious Spike into his apartment, and into the vampires room. He didn't bother to put him on the bed,  
Xander just let him fall the on the floor. He exited the room, and shut the door.

################################################################################################################

Spike awoke, a little disoriented, but otherwise alright. The vampire looked around his surroundings and realized he was in his room. He had no memory of going here though. Let's see... Spike thought, last thing I remember was...

I was walking to Buffy's house, wanting to check on her. When I got there Red was on the porch. Doing a spell or something. I said something to her, she turned to look at me... Ah! That was it! She shot a blast of magic at me. Then I woke up here...

She must have cast a spell on me ,Spike resolved. He looked down at his body. Well, she didn't turn me into a frog... he thought.  
Then he noticed something on his chest. Breasts. " No she didn't!...." Spike's voice trailed off. Something was wrong with his voice.  
It was... high pitched.

Oh bugger, he thought, I can't look in a mirror to see what I look like. But... he would show up in a picture. Spike sat up and walked to the doorway of his room and opened the door a crack. Embarrassed to walk out of his room without knowing what he looked like, he coughed and grumbled trying to make his voice to sound lower. "Xander," Spike called out "could I borrow a digital camera?"

Xander looked up from the newspaper he was currently looking at, which the headline read : " Rash of killings, blood drained from victims, WHY DON'T WE KNOW WHY IS THIS HAPPENING YET!?". " What's wrong with your voice?" he asked, not out of concern, but of mild curiosity.

" I have a cold." Spike responded simply.

" Vampires don't get colds." Xander retorted

" Shut up and give me the camera ." Spike growled. (Although sounding in a more feminish sort of growl.)

Xander walked over to a shelf and picked up the digital camera by the strap, then walked to Spike's door. "Here you go-"  
Spike snatched the camera from his hand and slammed the door shut. "-BUT BE CAREFUL WITH IT!"

###############################################################################################################

Spike walked over to his dresser and turned the camera on, getting the settings right. He was surprisingly good with cameras,  
often more older vampires couldn't make heads or tails of modern technology. He had to be in order to take pictures of Buffy while she was sleeping... He shook that thought off and put down the camera on top of the dresser, now with the the timer on. He stood in the of the camera, not bothering to pose. 3...2...1. The timer went off and a red flash emitted from the camera. Spike picked up the camera and looked at the photos in it's memory, choosing the one in the shape of him. After pushing a button on the camera, the picture swelled to full size.

"......" Spike was speechless. His bleached blond hair was still slicked back, but now it grew to his shoulders. His cheek bones were less prominent and higher up, and his lips were fuller and now a lovely creamy pink. His eyes were much more delicately shaped, with long thick lashes framing them. His long leather jacket was off, reviling his now curvy shape. And his... breasts... which were a decent size, and probably could attract a good lot of men. When Spike's brain was finally working again, three words escaped his lips. "Wow. I'm Hot."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Huzzuh! Second page! Sorry it took so long, I was in hawii. Hugs for the peoples who give me reveiws! ~3


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of these characters.

*This takes place season 7. It's the episode where a boy at Sunnydale has a magic football jacket that makes it so that any girl that looks at it falls in love with him and Anya, Willow, Dawn, and Buffy are tying to win his love.*

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Spike sighed. He would have to go out eventually, he needed to get Red to switch him back. But, (as much as a sexy beast he was) he was still a wee bit embarrassed to have Buffy see him like this. He could just ask Xander to bring Willow here.  
cept', knowing Xander, he would probably get suspicious.  
Spike sighed. He was not Happy with this decision. But he had to go out into world sometime. That is, she had to go out into the world sometime.

##############################################################################################################

Xander sat in his armchair in the living room, wondering what the heck the camera thing was about. He wouldn't wreck it just because, right? Xander grimaced. Of course he would. He better not... Oh! I wonder if Willow's spell has taken effect yet? Well, I need to check on my camera anyway.

Xander was just about to get up when Spike opened the door to his bedroom, slowly. Spike tentively stepped out, cheeks slowly turning a bright pink. Xander stared at Spike incredulously.... then burst out laughthing.

" Wow........... Spike......" Xander managed to get out between fits of laughter. " You...... look good."After a couple more seconds or so, Xander quieted his laughter, now just quietly chuckling to himself. "So... what should we call you now?" Xander said with a smirk on his face."Spikette?"

"I may be female..." Spike replied, his eyes narrowing."...But I can still rip your throat out."

"Alright, alright... so, what are you going out for"  
" I'm heading over to Buffy's house so Red can reverse the spell."

"Alright then...."

As Spike left the room and headed torwards the door, he could here Xander break out into laughter again.

##############################################################################################################

Willow groaned and rubbed her temples. She'd been looking through the book all night. She didn't find one single thing that could help to change Spike back. Willow turned to the last page in the book. It read: "continues in second half." She stared at the page,  
her anger slowly mounting. Of course, she didn't HAVE the second half. "Why!?" Willow exclaimed, raising her arms in the air. "Why can't it ever be simple!?" She was just about to slam her fist on the book (to get all her anger out ) when the front door burst open, and someone ran in, carrying a flaming trench coat over their head.

They quickly slammed the door shut and preceded to stomp on the flames.  
After the flames were extinguished the figure turned to look at Willow. This was the first time she got a clear look at the person, so she stared at them, trying to distinguish who it was. Willow's eyes raked over the figures bleached slicked back hair, the long black leather trenchcoat, and... breasts. " So..." Willow said with a sheepish smile on here face. " Guess the spell's taken effect." Spike glared at Willow.

"Mind telling WHY you cast the spell in the first place?" Spike inquired.  
" Well... it was an accident. Long story. Anyway, you got in the way, and you know what happened next." Willow eyed Spike"s new figure. "Besides, you look.... good."

"Don't even think about it love. You know this body's just temporary."

" I wasn't!" Willow blurted out indigently. " Anyway, I looked through the book that contained the spell. Didn't find anything about reversing it." Spike was about to say something, but Willow cut him off. " But there's a second book-" Spike was about to interupt her but She went ahead and finished it."- and it's not in my possession."

"Well this is just bloody perfect..." Spike muttered.

" Stop pouting. I'll call Giles and see if him knows were the book is. In the meantime you'll just have to live with it."

##################################################################################################################

Buffy awoke. She just had the weirdest dream. She only had three days to learn how to tap dance or she couldn't appease the demon and the world would end... Wait. Buffy heard voices. Sounded like Willow talking to somebody. But she didn't recognize the voice.  
Buffy could tell it was a women though. The slayer got dressed and headed downstairs to see what was going on. Buffy heard the remaining half of a sentience Willow was saying. "....In the meantime you'll just have to live with it"  
" Hey Wil, whats going on?" Buffy could only see the backside of person Willow was talking to, but she would recognize that leather jacket anywhere. " Oh, hey Spike. What are you-" Spike turned to look at Buffy. It WAS Spike, but... "-doing. Sooo. That is Spike, right?"

Willow quickly explained what had happened to Spike last night, and the current situation they were in. "Ah." Buffy replied.  
" Well, it's not really top priority, but we have nothing better to do. So I guess we'll help you. " Spike seemed slightly irritated. At this

"Hah. Bet you'd prefer it If I stayed like this, then you wouldn't have to worry about about the temptation of jumping my bones."

Buffy's face began to redden. She was about to replie when Dawn came bounding down the stairs. " Morning Wil, morning Buffy.  
So, what are we are we gonna do today- oh my god is that Spike?" Spike grimaced and nodded. " What happened?" Dawn asked, a note of genuine concern in her voice,

"Well, last night Red here zapped with a gender switching spell-on accident mind you, although don't quite know what she was doing in the first place... anyway, woke up this morning with long hair and an urge to put on lipstick. Came over here to get Red to switch me back."

"Hmm..." An evil grin spread over Dawn's face. " Come with me Spike." Dawn grabbed Spike's arm and proceeded to drag him up the stairs.

"Wait Bit, what are you doing?"

##########################################################################################################################

Dawn managed to get Spike into her room. She pulled him over to her dresser. On the dresser was a large mirror and a array of cosmetics. Spike understood what she had in store for him.... " No. No, noooooooooo!!!"

###########################################################################################################################

Willow and Buffy were still at the bottom of the stairs, conversing about Spike's problem when an ear-splitting screech filled the air. " No. No,  
noooooooooo!!!" It had from Dawn's room.

"What was THAT?" Willow asked with concern.

A grin spread across Buffy's face. " I think Dawn's gonna make Spike pretty"

Huh. I made it to a third chapter. Speaking of chapters, I'm sorry they're so short! It SEEMS like a lot when I write them.... Anyway, hugs and thanks to the people who read this. Cookies for the people who comment. See you next chapter!  
- Alice Everafter 


	4. Chapter 4

"Sit still spike!" Dawn whinged. Spike fidgeted at Dawn did up his hair.  
"Killed thousands of people, thousands." Spike muttered under his breath. "Yet the little Bit makes doe eyes and can't resist. Dress's me up like an over sized porcelain doll." Dawn sighed at Spike's comment and settled for putting his hair in a ponytail.  
"There." She said with a smile. "All done. Now Spike, we get to show Buffy."  
"Nuh-uh, no way!" Spike shouted as his cheeks turned a bright pink. "Bad enough I let you dress me up, you're not showing me off like I'm in some bloody fashion show."  
" But Spike! You look amazing, you're so pretty."  
"Not exactly helping."  
"Pretty please Spike?"  
"Dawn!"  
"Pleeeeeeease!?" Dawn's eyes began to water. Her head slumped down, as if defeated. "No, never mind. You're right..."  
"Fine." Spike said, succumbing to Dawn's pleas.  
"Yipee!" Dawn squealed and clapped her hands. "Let's get going then!" she exclaimed and began to drag Spike back down the stairs.

Willow dialed in the number of a certain English librarian and waited for him to answer. "Hello?"  
"Hey Giles, it's Willow."  
"Did you need something?"  
"Yes actually. I'm looking for a spell book called "Zeomin Thor?"  
"Hmm. I don't have it, let me check the watchers council logs to see who does." Willow waited patiently as while he looked. After a minute or so of rustling noises from his end of the phone, there was a triumphant cry of "Ah ha!"  
"You got the logs"  
"Yes. And the last person to check it out was..." There was silence.  
"Giles? It was?..."  
Giles sighed. "Wesley."  
"Hm." Was Willow's simple response. "Well, I know where to contact him. I'll call and see if he can mail it or something."  
"If he still has it." Giles mentioned.  
"Yes, if he still has it. If not... well, will see when we get there."  
" Willow... mind telling me why you need a book with such a magnitude of power?"  
Willow explained the situation. "Using the book of Zeomin Thor for such a... such a trivial matter!? Giles exlaimed. Willow smirked, not that Giles could see it.  
"Hey, a grumpy vampire is a grumpy vampire. Thanks for all the help Giles."  
"Sure." Giles replied before he hanged up.  
Just as she put down the phone, a happy looking Dawn and a sullen faced Spike came trudging down the stairs. " Ta-Da!" Dawn exclaimed as she held out her hands in a way of presenting Spike. Currently The vampire was dressed in a green "A Dingo Ate My Baby" band t-shirt, an open soft blue sweater,  
a black leather miniskirt (Which Buffy never let Dawn wear, so she figured she should put it to good use.) with a pink studded belt, Spikes own calf-high leather tie-up boots, and his hair was just in a simple ponytail.  
After a second or two of observing the outfit, Buffy exclaimed "Hey! Thats my sweater!" Buffy glared at Dawn.  
The ex-key held up her hands as if to shield herself from her sisters accusations. "Don't blame me! SPIKE picked it out." Willow raised an eyebrow at the blond vampire. Spike blushed and looked down at his feet.  
"I liked the color." He muttered.

Once again, a verrrrrrrrrrry short chapter,please forgive me!!!!


End file.
